Son of the Greek god Poseidon
by LunaVSNico-PWN'D by Nico
Summary: Percy is stuck at a camp. He has no memory and the only thing he knows is that this camp is not his.  Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I:Percy

The morning Percy woke up, he knew he was having a terrible day.

Percy rolled out of bed and onto the cold floor of a camp cabin. He shook his head. Strange images rattled around his head.

He wore an orange shirt and jeans.

Curse my ADHD. He thought. And my gods-damned dyslexia.

"Who. Are. _You_?" a girl's voice said.

Percy turned to the speaker's direction. A girl with black hair that almost looked blue and deep blue eyes looked back, with her eyes stretched as big as moons.

"No clue. Except that my name is Percy." He replied to her.

She looked him up and down. "Gods, you're one of _them_!" She said.

"What do you mean, 'them'?"

"Your amnesia is that bad? Your shirt gives everything away."

For the first time, he noticed black writing on it. It took him a few seconds to read it.

"Camp-Half-Blood." He read.

"That isn't good. The camp doesn't take your side well. We're going to have to hide your real identity, wait here." She said. "By the way, my name is Sea, daughter of Neptune."

"Neptune... That's Poseidon, isn't it?"

"To the best of my nowledge, he's the same god."

Sea turned and left the cabin. Percy looked around and figured that he should probably wait here for Sea to return.

Percy sat on the same bed he fell out of and pulled out a picture. A blond haired girl with stormy gray eyes stood beside himself in front of what he thought was the Empire State building. They wore armor and they were suporting a sandy blond haired boy with blue eyes and his left side was bloody. He looked like he was going to die at any moment. He flipped it over. The date was August eighteeth, 2009. A name was beside it.

"Taken by Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend." He whispered.

A purple shirt landed in his field of sight. He looked up. Sea was back.

"Put it on. Please tell me you have a weapon." Sea's face looked pained.

Percy's hand went into his pocket and he drew a disposible pen.

"And so, the fearless Percy drew his pen and tried to defeat the monster." Sea said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure it does something more." Percy said as he tugged off the pen cap.

The pen elongated into a bronze coloured sword.

Sea's deep blue eyes widened. "Is that _celestial bronze_? We haven't seen one of those weapons since...Since the TItan war!"

"You know the Titan war?" Percy asked, some of his memories were coming back to him.

"Yeah, I fought in it. You?" She was wary.

"I think I did. I'm not all that sure. Amnesia, remember?"

"Oh, sorry." She said something in Latin.

Crap. He thought. I can't remember if I _can_ speak Latin...

"It's ok."

He felt a slight tug in his gut and a ball of water floated out of the bowl at the back. Sea's eyes widened for the fourth time as she saw the sphere.

"Are you, maybe, a son of _Neptune_?" She asked.

"I think so."

"Well, we'd better try to get you blended in with us."

Sea taught Percy the basics of Latin. In fifteen minutes, Percy was able to speak an introduction fluently.

"Breakfast. Now. Or else Lupa will have our sorry skins." She shuddered. Percy asumed she had gone through the 'be-late-for-breakfast-and-suffer-some-sort-of-punishment' routine before.

"Ok." Percy took one look agian around the cabin, shoved the photo, of who he assumed were his friends, into his pocket and followed Sea out the door.

When Percy was outside, he glanced at the cabin. It was low and it apeared to be made out of blocks of shell and the interior was alabone.

I think it's like Camp Half-Blood's Poseidon cabin. He thought

Sitting down at the Neptune table was simple enough. No one else except Percy and Sea. He looked over and attempted to name all the gods' kids' tables.

There's Neptune, Mercury, Jupiter, Juno, Mars, Vulcan, Diana, Apollo, Pluto, Venus and Prosperina. I think that's all I can think of. I should get used to calling them the Roman names. He thought.

"Lupa is kinda rough, and these kids are pretty hardened. They've seen a lot of battles, so they would be edgy to an outsider. Hopefully, most of them would accept you, including Lupa and the Mars kids." She looked over at a group of kids who looked like they could pick a fight at any given moment and even in another room, which was completly empty.

Percy shuddered, he figured he'd gotten in several tight spots with one of the Greek siblings.

He decided to tuck in to his food when part of his mind said _no Percy, don't do that quite yet. Go give some to the gods. Dump some of the food in the brazier._

He got up and crossed the pavilion and scraped a good portion of the food into the fire.

The smoke didn't smell like smoke. It smelt like chocolate and chili, and a few other things that shouldn't go together, but did and Percy could almost believe the gods could live off the stuff.

"I wonder what your camp is like." Sea said in a hush whisper as Percy sat down.

"I wish I remembered. I'm sure they're kind and welcoming." He said.

Truth is, I slightly remember things past that. Something about that photo. He thought. Something about that boy.

**A/N **

**How did you like it? It's my first time writing in third person and if you havent guessed, this is a fanfiction for what happened after Percy was swapped with *****. Censored for those who havent finished the book. The Lost Hero is so darn awesome. I read the thing in one night. I stayed up until 2:44 in the morning and I was lapping the book up like a plate of ambrosia or chugging it down like a cup of nectar. **

**First three people to get this song right wins a spoiler from THREE stories.**

_**Don't think too hard, if you think it hurts that bad.**_

_**Don't talk about it, don't let it bring you down, now.**_

_**Sing! The last thing on your mind, the last word **_

_**on your breath. I'll be the one to keep you, **_

_**At your very best.**_

**Remember for the song title, artist and album name. Extra points to those who get the number.**

**So, Byes!**

**-Luna****P****/Lune****W**

**PS. Ill be signing off in one of these two from now on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:Percy

Percy walked out the door of the cabin and was immediatly met by a swarm of campers.

"Is he the new son of Neptune?" He heard a few girls whisper.

"Sorry. I kinda told about you when I was out. Sorry again." Sea had appeared.

The bushes at the entrance of the camp rustled and a girl tumbled out.

"Did you hear?"  
"That girl is the supposed daughter of the prophocy."  
"What one?"  
"_Four immortals accompanied by a dead boy,_

_The half-blooded god shall bring the key,_

_To save the world from the sky again,_

_And one shall perish in the end." _

Percy was fasinated by this new girl. She had black hair and electric blue eyes that seemed to shift between the blue and chocolate brown.

She glanced around and he caught her eyes. He sucked in a breath.

_Percy. No, not that girl. There's someone else._ Something in his head told him. _And definatly __**not**__ Sea._

A lightning bolt came from the sky hit her sword.

"Definatly a daughter of Jupiter." Someone said, looking at the sword. " Just like Jason."

What's this about a Jason? Percy wondered. Should I know him?

Sea took a sharp breath in.

"O Jupiter, _that's her_?" She whispered to Percy.

"What do you mean?"

"She's supposedly this immortal chick who is supposed to be the "Half-blooded god" in the prophocy or at least they think or should I say, _Lupa_ thinks."

"Who?" He asked.

"Her." She pointed at a grey she-wolf who had pushed through the kids and was looking at the girl.

_Hero, you did well. You showed no pain or mercy_. A voice said in the back of his head.

"Thank you, Lupa." The girl bowed to the wolf.

_Come, you must get the brand of our camp._ The she-wolf said.

"What's the brand?" Percy asked her.

"This." She said as she pulled back the sleeve on her right arm exposing a barcode tatoo with a horse over the black bars.

Percy's eyes bugged at this.

"And the horse means...?" He prompted.

"The sacred animal of our godly parents. Some have the symbol. Like Mace, a son of Pluto."

As if on cue, a black haired boy with dark eyes ran up. Percy almost wanted hug the kid. He reminded him of a friend. Probably the one on the other side of his memories.

"Hey, Sea." He said. He wore a purple sleeveless tee. The rough edges showed that he probably did the job himself. A barcode was on his upper arm like Sea's, except a helm was on it.

"Mace. this is Percy, a son of Neptune." She introduced him.

"Hey, Pers. Can I call you Pers?" He held out his hand to Percy, Percy shook it reluctantly.

"Uh, sure, Mace."

"Eh. Call me Kuro."

"Sure Kuro..."

**(Sorry! Couldn't think of a good nickname for Mace, so I used Black in Japanese. It could be worse!)**

"Some chick she is. Hope she isn't my half-sister. It'd suck. She's pretty cute. I think I might have a bit of a thing for her." Mace said. He turned as if to go. " Rumor is that some people are in the camp boundaries."

Mace winked and left.

**A/N**

**Hey. It's me, as usual. My little sister is writing a story about a girl named Dianna. Daughter of Artemis. I'm beta-ing the story and it'll be up on my profile until she gets her own acount. So, she's a fourth grader being beta'd by an eigth grader. Don't kill me! *Flinch.***

**Like last time, I will be giving a spoiler to the first person with the correct answer to this song. Only one line this time though.**

_**If you love me, won't you let me know.**_

**Band and song title.**

**How do you like Hero and Mace? And How bout these names:  
Melody Grace: Daughter of Aphrodite and ******

**Scorpio Malfoy: Son of Hades and *************

**Jay Bush: Satyr/faun**

**Hero Malory: Daughter of Zeus and ******

**These are the main characters of the new story I am writing about four immortals and a "dead boy". can you guess who it is?**

**get me on my Email or PM or reack me on facebook through the Daughter of Time and the Son of the Sea page. Yes, it's an official facebook page.**

**See ya in one of my stories! **

**Let's meet again!**

**-Lune****P**


End file.
